


Como jamás un perro amó a su amo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: ¿Con que orejas pudríaoír tu cantoun sordo?¿Con que cuerpo te pudría sostenerun lisiado?
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda & Quasimodo





	Como jamás un perro amó a su amo

**Como jamás un perro amó a su amo**

Dime, dulce gitana

¿con que ojos debería mirarte

un tuerto?

¿Con que orejas pudría

oír tu canto

un sordo?

¿Con que cuerpo te pudría sostener

un lisiado?

Lo sé, me veo,

me oigo, oigo los grites

que me aclaman como un monstruo.

Este Papa de los locos, Esmeralda

Hoy es loco de verdad

pensando en ti, en cada cosa

que le ha sido negada en este mundo.

Dime porque este ojo enfermo

se muestra sano como nunca

cuando ve manos de los demás

ir a conocer tu piel

morena, caliente, andaluza.

Dime porque me hablaste,

dulce gitana.

Dime porque me regalaste

Esa ilusión,

que me ha llevado a mover

labios ya apagados,

a hacer latir un corazón

herrumbroso como mis campanas,

únicas amantes que nunca he conocido.

Ahora, indefensa Esmeralda,

cuando lo necesitarás,

tendrás un amigo,

tu fiel joroba,

que tus manos que con un dulzor

nunca experimentado 

han tocado.

Y cuando tendré gana de gritar,

mi hermosa Esmeralda,

no ser envidiosa,

pero a guardar el secreto

de mi eterno dolor

serán mis amigas,

campanas de hierro,

cuyas bóvedas gritarán mi amor

a toda Paris.

Solo tus orejas

permanecerán ignorantes

al sonido de mi amor,

mi querida Esmeralda.


End file.
